


Life in the Apiary [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cool Bee Daughter, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad Bee Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiza isn’t in school long before she realizes that her daddy isn’t much like other daddies, and she isn’t much like other little girls. Scenes from the lives of Sad Bee Dad and Cool Bee Daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Apiary [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life in the Apiary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409232) by [wanderingaesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaesthetic/pseuds/wanderingaesthetic). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/Life%20in%20the%20Apiary.mp3) | 17:07 | 16.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-in-apiary) |  |   
  
### Music

_Honeybee Manor_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
